


In the Beginning, or why Oil Slick is not allowed to explain things.

by Vishihan



Series: Proto Dwell Verse [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse of various Autobots/Decepticons through the use of puppets, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vishihan/pseuds/Vishihan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oil Slick attempts to explain the beginnings of their race with the help of puppets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The guiding hand

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the creation stories, I'm just letting Slick tell them with puppets for horrible amusing purposes

“In the beginning, there was chaos and with chaos there is undeniably change. Molecules shifted and spun, meeting and ultimately paired up. With this pairing of creation came order and from order came the creation of the first beings. Unicron the chaos bringer,” Oil Slick twirled the puppet’s strings, making the Megatron puppet bow. “And the younger by seconds, Primus, who doesn’t have the titles that Unicron has but did utter that annoying catch-phrase of Optimus ‘Till all are one’.” He made the convenient Optimus Prime puppet snap a salute. 

“They were brothers, born of the same universal gunk and like all siblings, fought, and loved, and explored the great universe together. They probably clanked chest plates together, because really… what else can you do in the great void of space but spy on planets and frag.” Oil Slick leered and tangled the puppets together, making their hips jerk.

“Eventually, Primus decided to create life. He crafted a planet and spilled out sparks that became the first Cybertronians. The stories differ if he broke apart his body into the first five, or craft the first sparks and bodies into the thirteen.” Oil slick shrugged. “Either story has it betrayer and the creation of the damn Matrix of leadership slag. “ 

“So, let’s explain the five. First, Mortilus the Death-Bringer,” a puppet of Overlord appeared, replacing Megatron. “He who brings death. Catchy isn’t it?” 

“Then Solomus who is Wisdom Incarnate.” A third puppet of Kup appeared. “Old timer has all the knowledge doesn’t he? Decrepit has been.” 

“Primus the light giver, life giver,” Optimus puppet shifted in a little dance. “Now he gets the important titles, after he splits himself into pieces. An eternal martyr to the end, one of the many reasons we don’t like taking his slag.”

“Epistemus, he who is an egg head.” A little puppet of Shockwave appeared. “Okay, so rightly it is knowledge but really, it should be he of little sense who has a habit of cloning dangerous things and not being able to control them.” 

“And last, Adaptus of the infinity of shapes, which is there truly an infinity of shapes?” Oil Slick mused and let puppet Sixshot join the party. “I could reuse Overlord because of the whole Six phaser, phase sixers thing but that seems a bit sloppy of me.” 

“So, the first five or the ‘guiding hand’ waves their hand and we have population. Yay, for spontaneous generation of mecha to better take over the universe with,” Oil Slick cheered, clapping sarcastically. “So, Primus goes ‘Lets everyone have alternate shapes, which slaps of sloppy story telling or Primus is just an attention hog, because he isn’t the god of shapes. Adaptus is the one with the shape mojo.” 

“So, Primus bitch slaps Adaptus and steals his thunder and gives out alternate modes like goodies.” Oil Slick hummed, making the Optimus Prime puppet bitch slap Sixshot. “And for a while, all was great until the great Mortilus became restless.” 

“Mortilus decided that they should strike out at the universe, to either take it over or destroy it. Again with the sloppy storytelling and yes if you have to know, I’m agnostic. Kind of obvious, really, but back to the story.” Oil Slick posed the Overload- Mortilus puppet. “So, there was a division in the first five and in the ultimate of tantrums a conflict triggered that destroyed the first moon.” 

“Eventually the other four ganged up and destroyed Mortilus and all became fatally wounded in the final battle.” Overlord – Mortilus puppet slumped. “Primus tucked himself in the heart of Cybertron and became Vector Sigma, the source of life and sparks. Solomus became the Matrix. Epistemus a brain module and Adaptus a transformation cog. And with the death of Mortilus our race became immortal. And the first of these cybertonians, birth from the great hands of the first five became the Knight of Cyberton.” 

“So, that is one theory of how our race came into being.” Oil Slick untangled the strings, setting the puppets aside. “And this has been Puppet theater brought to you from a garage in the middle of a suburb and … Men, sparklet. Are you chewing on Megatron?” 

Oil Slick snorted, bending over to lift a predominately white seeker sparklet and fished the puppet from the talon grip. “Here, chew on Optimus instead for a bit.” He settled the sparkling on his hip. “Wh- ahh, yes. The first installment out of several and do keep watching, if not for more abuse of puppets then for my spawn’s absolute adorableness.” 

“And this is Oil Slick, signing off till next time.”


	2. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrosive wants to nom the labtop. 
> 
> Or random sparkling cuteness and an attempt at one of the bitlets POV.

Bright orange optics examined the boxy looking thing. Corrosive knew it was something not food. She had mouthed it and found it unappetizing. She had gotten food on it, bright and delicious and difficult to maneuver to get to. Food had become hard and cool and stuck. It was not food. 

It was not a shiny. Or a shiny and loud-but exciting which were her favorite shinnies. She glanced around and gave a soft disappointed chirp. No shinnies anywhere.

It wasn’t her- but- not- her or mostly- white- mine thing. It didn’t move, or pulse, and certainly wasn’t warm and comforting like large-food-comfort- thing with claws and warm vibrating puurrr noises that made her sleepy. 

“How, by the well, do you get so sticky?” 

Good warm-food- thing! Corrosive shifted, lifting little clawed hands up. Pick up, pick up… Food? She stuck her hand in her mouth, nibbling at her talons and wince. Food but not good food, oww. She sniffled, staring at her claws and wiggled them. Self not food. 

“Come here sparklet.” Warm claws circled her and familiar-pleasant-right field enveloped her making her cuddled into the other. Ooh! Not shiny but fun to catch thing! Make itchies go away too. Good thing. She gave a roar of challenge, little claws trying to grasp and tangle in the soft- wet- not- food thing rubbing over her. 

Claws tangled into the soft-wet- not- food thing and Corrosive paused, staring at it. She caught thing... and started to pull at it and scrunch it, giggling. She had a thing! 

She played and fought a yawn, claws digging into the fabric as she drooped. Good warm… hive thing. Hive- kin- thing. Corrosive nuzzled against the vibrating warmth, listening to the low thrum of something- from- before. 

She protested moving, till the field of hive-kin- washed over her and her-but-not-her reached out and caught her hand. Corrosive shifted, curling against the other things in the nest and huffed, powering down to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sparklings 
> 
> Corrosive and Toxicity - Oil Slick's femme twins  
> Men - Oil Slick's predominately white seekerlet 
> 
> And for those wondering, Men is named after one of the five strikes in Kendo. 
> 
> Hopefully more tomorrow when I'm not exhausted from work.


	3. Q& A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oil Slick clears up a few things and ends up ranting a bit. In doing so, he shows he has seen quite a few movies/shows.

“Sooo, a lot has happened in the last four days,” Oil Slick drawled and tapped his claws together. “I received quite a few comments on my first video. Some I found quite humorous and others I am between disgusted and astonished on how kinky my audience is.”

“And the speed you write smut using your own sick imaginations on how my bitlets came into being.” Oil Slick shook his head, optics narrow and tapped his cheek. “So, I decided I needed to address a few things before we continue forward with the first Thirteen.”

He leaned back and grinned. “First think I like to address is the amount of comments posted by autobots denying most venomously that Megatron and Optimus have never been in a relationship. I think you all protest too much over something as benign as puppets doing a suggestive wiggle.” Oil Slick idly lifted the Optimus puppet. “And the comments… I especially like the one proclaiming that ‘Optimus is not a two bit pleasure drone’ posted by Smoke machine. There was more, but it is rather vulgar.” 

“For those frantically searching for the post in question, the user’s full addy is Smoke machine 779 and about thirteen posts down. I soo like being helpful.” 

“In response to all the denial, I asked our public relations expert if I could have the compiled footage of Optimus and Megatron’s many battles. “ Oil Slick sighed. “Tracks refused, he might have been a bit stressed creating a proper website to present the topic in a less lewd manner… and he has been forced on vacation. So I cannot as of yet take a look into the probability of there ever being a physical thing between our leaders.” 

“Onwards… so, there seems to be some question about my gender.” Oil Slick frowned, optics bright narrow slits. “I cannot stress this enough. I am not a femme. Not all ‘cycle builds are female regardless of Arcee. Yes, I’m tiny compared to most Cybertronians. I’m a fragging cycle, we are not heavy hitters. “

“But… you have babies,” Oil Slick called, voice getting high pitched. “While yes,” He replied, calm and relaxing. “I’m sorry to break your soft squishy minds, but what gender I associate with has nothing to do with being able to reproduce. I can gestate and pod young because I’m dwell, there is two variants of the word, one being Dwell with a capital D.” 

“Both of them are created with the glyphs for life and people, but the second also has the glyphs for clan and honor.” He paused, and then shrugged. “I could go on more in this subject, but part of it would touch in with the thirteen so it can wait.” 

“So, on the subject of my spawn,” Oil Slick held up one claw. “First, we are not going to lay eggs in your orifices, go Matrix and use you are batteries, or feed you to our young. It is disgusting and my bitlets would be traumatized.”

“Second, we don’t pop out young like rabbits. Over running the world will not happen, we don’t want your world anyhow. We just want to mine the energon and get the frag out. There is no scheme or grand plan to hypnotize you with cuteness into carrying out my will. “ 

“Third, I am not a sparkly vampire, or a fuzzy werewolf. We do not sniff each other out as perfect bond mates. We do not imprint. I am not in a relationship with the opposite fraction nor would I want to be in one. Stop writing comments and fiction like I’m staring in a Twilight novel. I think Stephenie Meyer sucks.”

“On that subject, there is no Omega/Beta/Alpha dynamic crap. I had a sparklet because I wanted one, not because I was in a heat cycle, dripped pheromones and ended up ravaged by my team mates because I’m a helpless Omega or whatever it is you humans are fixated on.” 

“And on that subject, I’m not married. Proper term is bonded among us and I’m not looking for one. It is not a social stigma to have a bitlet without a bond mate among Dwell. It is a life changing decision and not one made just because a bitlet or three came to being.” Oil Slick huffed. “And if I find out if one of my partners was lying about being forged or cold casted I will murder them. Multiples do not happen in my family line.” 

“So, before I start breaking down in an annoyed rant. I’m signing off. Join me later this week for the first thirteen. Do keep any of your smut to yourself and your comments more intelligent and articulated then ‘U are one uglee girl’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read a lot of fanfiction and while I will admit there can be good - imprinting- Alpha/beta/Omega and other fiction a lot of it is... OMG, pffhhh. Oil Slick is much more opinionated, but then it is his life being written out here.


	4. Solus Prime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oil Slick yammers on about Solus Prime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I totally got the Covenant of Primus... so if you don't want Spoilers before you get your own copy, you might not care to read.

“Been awhile hasn’t it?” Oil Slick lounged in front of the camera. “Tracks being kicked on vacation caused a bit of commotion between the fractions and things are just settling down. Which means, I’m going to start talking about the first thirteen… Mainly Solus Prime.”

“Solus Prime was the fourth Prime and the sole femme prime of the thirteen. She is also the patron prime of creation, sort of like a patron saint.” Oil Slick pulled a small statue from subspace, the figure just hinting at femininity, and gripping a hammer. “As much as I doubt things, my father and my siblings do believe and I’m not going to mock their beliefs.”

“I also rather like Solus, not as a religious figure but just as herself and her story. This figure was given to me by one of her priests during her feast day and I’m fond of it. The engraving nearly polished way from handling and her leg joints have stiffened, you can’t tell that her helm had these decorative tendrils, like human dreadlocks. I was also rather fond of the priest, he use to watch me when my ‘Tor was working.” 

Oil Slick rubbed over one of the statue’s audio fin, the tip blunted from handling. “I left offerings to her during the bitlet’s gestation and I’ve always carried her about. I can’t remember a orn of leaving her behind after I was a youngling.”

“But, I’m getting off track. Solus Prime is the creator, but not of life. She is best known for creating the weapons and items the rest of the thirteen are known for. Such as the Star Saber and Apex armor. She not the most popular Prime and most of the orthodox sects tend to gloss over her relationship with Megatronus, no relationship to big Megs, and preach more about the creation of the Star Saber for Prima.”

“Solus is my favorite because she fell in love. The romance of Solus and Megatronus is tragic in its ending, her life was tragically cut short by her lover in what was an accident or planned rage. She was the first to rejoin the well, and the text of scripture says she bleed golden energon and blue life fluids and as the spread the very ground wept. The plates softened and encased her body, and dove down into the crust, deep to the depth and the heart of the world. And behind it, was a deep well.” 

“She has the shortest story, she arrived, helped crammed Unicron into a sphere, created weapons, loved another, and was returned to the well before any other life was created. As dwell, the belief is that when Solus was returned to Primus’ core she took those memories with her. That that love between her and Megatronus eventually led to our creation, for Primus saw himself in their love and he saw elements of his twin. He saw a reconciliation, something he never obtained with his own kin and made it that for every 12000 sparks, one would be able to create life from themselves, to fulfil the emptiness that Solus left behind from her tragic death.” Oil Slick stroked the statue, thoughtfully. 

"So, in a way, Solus is the creator, 'Tor, of every single mech or femme that is dwell. She is undeniable the creator of femmes... and I think that going to be all for today." 

"I'll start from the beginning with Prima tomorrow."


	5. Thirteen part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oil Slick ends up on a rant about the creation myth of the 13 
> 
> Hey, two updates in one day

“So I guess I should actually start at the beginning of the thirteen and talk about Prima.” Oil Slick sprawled out, lazily lifting his Optimus Prime puppet, supporting a few more dings. “The bitlets been nomming him up a bit.”

“Actually, I should start with the thirteen. There is the official sect and various sub sects on how the thirteen were created and I guess they really are important. Since I’m explain things as an alien ambassador or something like that.” Oil Slick lifted the puppet considering it. “Though it does make it more difficult to play with this. “

“But I guess he’ll work. One of the sects believes that there was just one being that developed two different voices and slowly split into first Primus, supposedly meaning first and one, and then Unicron again meaning unique and one.” Oil slick tapped his mouth before tossing up his hands. “I really want to know who came up with these meanings. “

“Onwards! So being young and without guidance they fought, each believing that they were right and the other was wrong about the state of the world. Which is a rather hefty thing for newborns to fight about. You know what my bitlets fights about? Whose turn it is to nom Optimus, not self-reflection and thinking that their siblings are going to kill each other.”   
“I know, I’m totally shoving my world view onto this. So they split, into physical beings form the turmoil and fought, joined at the hip, unable to separate from each other.” Oil Slick paused and routed about, searching and finally pulled out a pair of puppets. “Thing is, this sect makes it sounds a lot like Unicron and Primus are split spark twins.” 

“I haven’t really dealt a lot with actual split spark twins. Well, I have my own. Corrosive and Toxicity started as one spark that split into two. Sunstreaker and Sideways are rumored to be split spark twins.” Oil Slick dangled the puppets, slowly spinning them before making them hug. “I been bored, but the thing with twins is I never heard of a set hating each other in such a way.” 

“I mean, the autobot front liners are close. They have rather clashing personalities and they fight but not in the way that Unicron and Primus are depicted. But back to the story.” Oil Slick tapped a finger. “So Primus decided enough of stopping his sibling from destroying worlds and fixing the stuff he wrecked and just stopped. He ignored his sibling and turned inwards and made the 13 giving each one of them a portion of his power and instead of making them like himself took attributes of his brother and made them part of both.”

“Now this is the part I’m a bit unsure about. Primus and Unicron separated into two beings. We’ll have Sides here,” he lifted the red twin, “be Primus, his brother gets to be Unicron because he is pit spawn.” He pulled his hands apart, puppets dangling. “So Primus is this set being, created of code and traits that he found important and Unicron is a set being, created from code and traits opposite of his brother.”

“So, how is Primus getting Unicrons code or traits to give to his creations? He pretty much butted out of his brothers business, curled up, and said frag the worlds, I done with this. Unicron is who knows where, terrorizing and eating stars and somehow Primus gets his very being and makes these thirteen primes and without having to do anything spectacular to earn it… and I think that all from me because I’m ranting.” 

“Slick out. “


	6. Q&A – Reproduction and Politics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slick goes on a bit about Dwell reproduction and a bit of the Politics of the time

“So, I feel like I owe you lot a bit of an apology. I was moody last time since religion or those sects sort of suggest a touchy subject for most Dwell. What it boils down to is consent issues. Either Primus forced his sibling to get the code either sexually or not, either way Unicron isn’t a willing precipitant. I guess once could say that Primus has all the same attributes of Unicron and such is capable of just as much bitterness and rage as his sibling and took that parts of himself to create the thirteen but it doesn’t fit the total opposite feel of the orthodox creation myth.” 

“So onto politics for a bit. Consent is a touchy subject since when the Functionalist fraction came to power they looked at Dwell and decided since we were capable of reproduction that should be our function in society. Needless to say, receiving orders to have sparklings and with who we should have sparklings didn’t go over well. This is when Stripwire’s group left and a lot of the population took shelter in Vos and we were probably a smidge away from having a mix of religious and civil right war.”

“So it was bad times all around but the Functionalist finally relented somewhat and started up the ‘repopulation program’ for those willing and assigned caseworks and pushed laws through without asking and general pushed on the side of willing to tolerated this crap instead of full blown destruction.” 

“Anyhow, let’s get off that subject and back to reproduction because I ended up with a lot of questions about it.” 

“So reproduction. Gender is not an issue, our frame types between mech and femme are more of a choice and mentality then anything biological. Dwell mechs can be the mother of sparklings just as much as a cold cast femme can be the father. Just to put it in terms you understand. What is important is the difference between Dwell, Forged, and Cold cast.”

“Dwell is a Forged minority, about three sparks in likely a million forged end up as Dwell and capable of reproduction. It doesn’t seem like much, but we live millions of years as well. And the amount of Dwell sparked sort of had a boon during the cool down. Cold casted mechs and femmes are created from something else. A lot of mechs believe the All Spark was at work but we have All Spark Cold cast mechs and we have something else Cold casted mechs, so there are two forces at work. Stripewire’s group does a lot of code work. “  
“So only Dwell can gestated and carry a sparling and Forged, Coldcast, and Dwell can provide the other half or what fraction of parentage to the sparkling.”

“A sparkling can have multiple father because hmm… it sort of like protein creation is the closest I can relate to it. The mother provides one half of the code, it is read, parts that are needed to complete the code are fetched from the sire’s fluid and snapped into place. The mother doesn’t drop his or her code until the cycle is over with so it doesn’t matter who was first or last, everyone coding is treated very much the same in the CNA lottery.”  


“And that is a quick look into very complex slag that likely needs diagrams.”


	7. Religion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone else ever thought has Grimlock and Megatron ever faced?

“I’ve decided I’m going about this the wrong way,” Oil Slick sighed and leaned back against the wall, tapping his claws together. “I hate orthodoxy religion, it makes me cranky, then I rant, and then I subject you all to my rants which I doubt you care to hear.”  
“So, the most basic aspect in any Dwell religion is that Primus and Unicron are equals. I’m not going to use Megatron and Optimus puppets because our leaders are not equal. Megatron was a miner, then gladiator, and Optimus was an enforcer. Optimus graduated from the Institute and the Academy and was a darling under at least two primes. I don’t like Optimus.”  
“So, instead I decided on Grimlock here. I actually like Grimlock, yeah, he is a nasty piece of work and he has destroyed who knows how many mechs but he doesn’t hide things. If he doesn’t like you, you know it. He deals with his problems, doesn’t hide behind any sort of religious slag and well, I think he would make a good Primus.”  
“So, Megatron is Unicron. They are both from somewhat similar backgrounds. Well somewhat similar, both ended up thrown away and found themselves in the pits. So Gladiators together! Yay! “ Oil Slick mushed the puppets together. He paused, looking over the puppets. “Hmm… now I’m wondering if Big Megs ever interfaced with Grims. It is oddly attractive.”  
“So, equal forces.” Oil Slick separated the puppets. “Who are in a very complex relationship. They are siblings, born of the same cosmic matter. Lovers who seek each other out in the press of passion and fire of creation. Rivals who build and seek to outshine the other. They are neither good nor evil but simply are.”  
“Be it the five or the thirteen, the first beings were born from passion, perhaps hate. Hate sex is a thing among us. They were created through both gods through accident, destruction seeking, love, either way there was consent with each meeting and shift. They allowed their creations free choice, watching and mostly not interfering as the world’s spun and civilizations rose and fell.”  
“Primus created worlds and Unicron razed them when it came to be their time. They watch and forget and move onwards. There are many universes, layered next to each other, stacked, they brush against each other occasionally, spilling over pieces.” He moved his fingers, etching a sphere and peeling strips from the holograph represented. “So the Primus and Unicron are constantly in the state of creation and destruction, spread out among universes.” 

“Hmm, that it for now. Out.”


	8. Prima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oil Slick continues the rant of the thirteen.

“So, we are what, several videos into ‘live streams, videos because I am horribly bored now stuck in a garage with my sparklet till I can leave without slagging anyone for looking at them funny.” Oi Slick gave a soft hum noise, scratching lightly at his neck. “I’m getting a bit ooh what is it? House fever, closed in and annoyed but Dreadlock is supposed to be coming and hopefully that help burn up some of this energy.”

“So, let’s talk a bit about Prima. I’ve never been a fan of Prima, he is the first creation and I think he tends to be favored a lot in the lore. He is the first and such he is favored by Primus, one could say he would be Primus’s image and if I had to choose an autobot to represent him it would be Prowl. I hate Prowl.” 

“And it not even on the same level of distaste I have for Optimus. Optimus is a douche bag, yes. He and Prowl think they are always right and in the right and they both have a temper but Optimus tends to have more control when people question him. Prowl has secret rage issues.” 

“And I’m sure Prima would have all sort of anger if he is will was questioned. He also got the nifty sword the ‘Star Saber’ which only a Prime can bear so yeah. Prima is order and unmoving in his thoughts and his unmoving thoughts lead to the splitting of the thirteen into separated fractions.”

“Depending on the view, Prima was in the right in what he did. That the creatures were dangerous and everyone should have been aware. That Maximo and Quintus had created monsters that Megatronus had helped covered up. Others would view that Prima may be the eldest but being older does not make him the sole voice of reason and what is right. That the creations were a first attempt to something more, a step in discovery.” 

“I’m not sure what I believe. Agonistic and all, but Prima has never been my favorite of children.” Oil Slick leaned back, thoughtful. “But then, I’m rather bias, as I’m sure everyone knows by now.”


	9. Vector Prime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oil Slick really doesn't careee.

“It is time for daily muse rant talk and going in order means we will be taking a quick look at Vector Prime. Who shouldn’t be confused with Vector Sigma.” Oil Slick hummed slightly, thinking. “I had a devil of a time picking out someone to be Vector Prime. I really don’t have an opinion on him either way.”

“I mean, yes, he is a do goodier and always in the right. But he also pretty much said fuck this, I’m not getting involved with their lives and it very hard to care either way. Vector isn’t really talked about all that much.” Oil Slick shrugged. 

“Though there is a rumor that he sees all and if you managed to find all the pieces of some object you can speak to him and learn the secrets of the universe… or something like that. It might be that he will drag you about on an adventure where you get to screw with the flow of time. So if there is anything you should remembered from this is Vector Sigma equates Time lord.”


End file.
